Tambourine
|Race = Mutant Namekian|Gender = Male|Date of birth = May 7, Age 753|Date of death = May 8, Age 753|Occupation = Assassin|Allegiance = King Piccolo's Demon Clan|FamConnect = King Piccolo (Father) Piano (Brother) Cymbal (Brother) Drum (Brother) Piccolo/Future Piccolo (Brother)}} Tambourine (タンバリン 'Tanbarin') is a supporting antagonist who appears in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime Dragon Ball. A humanoid gargoyle-like mutated Namekian, and one of King Piccolo's children. Appearance Tambourine is a mutant Namekian of average height, with wings and fangs. Personality Tambourine's favorite hobby is slaughtering humans, as he considers them inferior to his kind.1 Tambourine is extremely cold-hearted, killing innocent people just to entertain himself, and has no remorse for any of his victims nor their loved ones. He considers all other races besides his useless, stating humans serve no purpose other than to be killed. Even on duty, he will kill people not involved in his mission just for fun. At most times Tambourine is very arrogant, constantly taunting his opponents, and declaring that he is superior. When Tambourine meets an opponent stronger than him however, he seems to show a cowardly side. As after being pummeled by Goku and Shaun he attempted to fly away and flee. Biography Dragon Ball King Piccolo Saga Tambourine is born offscreen shortly after King Piccolo was released by Emperor Pilaf. Under orders from King Piccolo, Tambourine sets out to assassinate all the competitors of the last three World Martial Arts Tournaments who may pose a threat to Piccolo's return to power, and collect any Dragon Balls that he comes across in the process. His first victims is Krillin, Marcus and Amelia, whom he confronts shortly after the end of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament when Krillin goes back to the area to collect Goku's objects that he forgot. Krillin fights with everything he has, but proves no match for Tambourine, who kills him by kicking him on the head, crushing his frontal lobe along with Marcus and Amelia by blast Marcus in the chest and stabbing Amelia in the stomach. Tambourine then steals the Four-Star Dragon Ball and a list of all tournament contestants. While on his way, Tambourine is confronted by Goku, who is determined to avenge Krillin's death. Tambourine gloats over Krillin's death, which only enrages Goku further. Goku and Tambourine engage each other in combat, but as Goku was still weak from his fight with Tien Shinhan, Tambourine easily outmatches him and destroys the Flying Nimbus. Tambourine proceeds to beat Goku senseless and drop him to the ground, leaving him for dead. Tambourine subsequently attacks and murders King Chappa, Pamput, Bacterian, Man-Wolf, Giran, and a few other fighters, facing no problems. In the anime, he subsequently confronts Yamcha, but before he can kill him, he is telepathically ordered by King Piccolo to track down the one responsible for the death of Cymbal, one of Tambourine's brothers. ‎Tambourine confronts Yajirobe, but is distracted from attacking him when Goku shows himself. Tambourine is surprised Goku is still alive, and starts off this rematch confident that he can quickly beat Goku again, but instead, Goku overpowers him and viciously beats him into the ground. After failing to destroy Goku, Tambourine realizes he cannot win and desperately attempts to escape, but Goku finishes him off once and for all with a Kamehameha. Tambourine's death gives King Piccolo the location of where Goku is, which leads to King Piccolo taking his Dragon Ball and gaining eternal youth. Power ; Manga and Anime At the time of his death, Tambourine was the most powerful son of Piccolo. He is shown to effortlessly defeat several martial artists, including Krillin, Goku (albeit tired and hungry), Nam, Giran, and in the anime: King Chappa and Bacterian as well. King Piccolo also references him as being several times more powerful than his younger brother Cymbal. However, Tambourine is far inferior to a prepared and enraged Goku at full power. Goku who defeated him effortlessly when at full power, possessed a power level of around 180. Later, King Piccolo births a son named Drum. Drum is much more powerful than Tambourine. ; Statements according to authors and guidebooks "Movie Pamphlets" state that his power level is 340. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – Tambourine has the ability to fly using his wings. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. We see him use one to destroy a hay wagon and kill the horse in "Tien's Atonement". * Lick Twister – Tambourine wraps the opponent in his tongue and then does a high speed spin. * One-Hundred Arms – After mocking King Chappa's eight arm technique, he uses this more advanced version. * Wah-Tah Kick – Tambourine leaps and does a stereotypical kung fu movie pose kick. Used on Pamput. * Shocker Flatline – Tambourine channels electricity through his palm into his opponent. Used on Bacterian. * Sidearm Flamer – His hand glows orange like fire for a second and he then impales his opponent from the side with it. Used on Giran. * Tommy Gun Tsuki – Similar to Tien's Machine Gun Tsuki, except with kicks. * Evil Cannon – Like King Piccolo and most of his offspring, Tambourine has the ability to shoot a beam of energy from his mouth. He uses it to destroy Goku's Flying Nimbus, and later tries it on Goku during their final battle. Tambourine's version was named Evil Cannon in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, and is called Chou Makouhou in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Soumasen – Also like King Piccolo, Tambourine is also capable shooting lasers from his eyes. He is never actually seen using this technique in the anime and manga, but he uses it in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Super Marengeki – Tambourine's ultimate attack in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. An advanced version of the sidearm flamer (see above). Tambourine kicks his opponent into the air and attacks them with a series of punches, until using his hand to impale his victim. This attack never appears in the anime nor manga, though it is possibly the attack he was about to use on Yamcha before he was interrupted with news of Cymbal's death. * Mystic Breath – One of Tambourine's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Afterimage – One of Tambourine's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video Games Appearances Tambourine is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu * Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden * Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen * Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter * Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo * Dragon Ball Online * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Voice Actors * Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao * FUNimation dub: Dameon Clarke * Latin American Spanish dub: Humberto Solórzano * German dub: Dietmar Wunder * Italian dub: Gianluca Iacono * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Affonso Amajones * Portuguese dub: António Semedo(†) * Macedonian dub: Vancho Petrushevski(†) Battles Battles * Tambourine vs. Krillin, Marcus and Amelia * Tambourine vs. Goku, Shaun and Danielle * Tambourine vs. King Chappa (anime only) * Tambourine vs. Pamput (anime only) * Tambourine vs. Bacterian (anime only) * Tambourine vs. Man-Wolf (off-screen; anime only) * Tambourine vs. Giran * Tambourine vs. Yamcha (anime only) * Tambourine vs. Goku, Shaun and Danielle Trivia * Like his siblings, Tambourine is named after a musical instrument, the "Tambourine" in this case. * Out of all the henchmen seen in the Dragon Ball series, Tambourine has one of the highest onscreen body counts, killing 50 or more people. * In the Japanese dub of Dragon Ball, the young bear Giran was attempting to kill in the Animal Village thought that Tambourine was actually "Kami" (meaning "god" in Japanese). Coincidentally, the guardian of Earth(Kami) and Tambourine are technically related. * Out of all of King Piccolo's sons (with the exception of Piccolo), Tambourine is one of the few to come close to resembling a normal Namekian (with the shape of his body and head, as well as his pointy ears, making it easier to compare to a normal Namekian). * Another offspring who closely resembles Tambourine with different colored clothes and lighter skin was seen earlier in Master Roshi's flashback, depicting him terrorizing various Earthlings.2 * In the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball, Tambourine is voiced by Dameon Clarke, who also voiced Cell in their dub of Dragon Ball Z. Clarke's depiction of Tambourine is nearly identical to the voice used for Imperfect Cell. * Nuova Shenron and Eis Shenron, who later appear in Dragon Ball GT, resemble Tambourine. This is somewhat appropriate considering Nuova was born out of King Piccolo's wish to restore his youth, and Tambourine was one of Piccolo's offspring. * There is a what-if where Tambourine survives Goku's Kamehameha in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. This is unlocked by pressing the transformation button once in story mode when Goku fights King Piccolo but not the second time. If this happens, Tambourine appears, but Goku is too tired to beat him. Chi-Chi then appears and finishes Tambourine off. * In the same game, if the player arranges for a match between Tambourine and Krillin, they will have a special dialogue where Tambourine expresses confusion about Krillin still being alive and then decides just to kill him again, with Krillin stating that he will not let him this time around. * Tambourine is the final villain to be killed by Goku's Kamehameha in the original Dragon Ball. ** Tambourine is also the first villain to have killed Krillin to have been killed by Goku with a Kamehameha, the second being Frieza whom Goku killed with the Dash Kamehameha. * Tambourine shares three similarities with Frieza: both villains are mass murderers, both have killed Krillin, and both end up being killed by Goku using a Kamehameha (Goku's Dash Kamehameha in Frieza's case). Also, they are voiced by Ryusei Nakao. * Also, Ryusei Nakao shares another link with Tambourine and Frieza: Tambourine killed Giran and Frieza killed King Vegeta, both of whom are voiced by Banjō Ginga. * In Dragon Ball Super, it is shown that Krillin has a post-traumatic fear of Tambourine years after his death at the hands of the mutant Namekian and even after having been killed by the likes of Frieza and Super Buu. Tambourine was shown to cause Krillin more fear than even Frieza or Super Buu. * Tambourine is technically Piccolo's older brother (as Piccolo is both King Piccolo's reincarnation and final offspring), yet Piccolo ironically becomes allies with Goku (who killed Tambourine) and Krillin (who Tambourine murdered) in Dragon Ball Z. Additionally Piccolo killed Goku's evil elder brother Raditz, meaning both Goku and Piccolo are responsible for the death of the other's elder sibling (though in the case of Raditz, Goku assisted by sacrificing his own life, while Tambourine was killed by Goku alone) Gallery Tambourine_DB_Ep_103_003.png|Tambourine Tambourine.Ep.102FlashBack.png|Tambourine steals Goku's Dragon Ball Tambourine5_1277395392-1.jpg|Tambourine killing Krillin, Marcus and Amelia Goku_vs_Tambourine.png|Tambourine followed by Goku, Shaun and Danielle TambourineFliesTowardsKingPiccolo.png|Tambourine flying TambourineEasilyBeatingAWornOutGoku-1.jpg|Tambourine facing Goku, Shaun and Danielle TambourineDestroysKintoun.png|Tambourine fires a Chou Makouhou Kid_goku_bound_up02.png|Tambourine's Lick Twister against Goku, Shaun and Danielle Tambourine01.png|Tambourine vs. Goku, Shaun and Danielle Goku_defeated-1.jpg|Tambourine attacks Goku, Shaun and Danielle TambourineHasGokuHurt-1.jpg|Tambourine grabs Goku by the neck and knockout both Shaun and Danielle unconscious before taking Shaun's backpack TambourineVsGokuDB01.png|Tambourine after beating down Goku, Shaun and Danielle Tambourine_flys.JPG-1.jpg|Tambourine flies TambourineHoldingPaper.Ep.104.png|Tambourine holding Fighter Profiles with addresses TambouineKuririnAddress.Ep.104-1.jpg|Tambourine looks at a fighter profile of Krillin, Marcus and Amelia ChapaoTambourine.png|Tambourine confronts King Chappa One-HundredArms-1.jpg|Tambourine fighting King Chappa DisciplesVsTambourine.png|Tambourine is attacked by King Chappa's disciples Wah-TahKick.png|Tambourine using his Wah-Tah Kick against Pamput TambourineStrike-1.jpg|Tambourine approaches Giran TambourineKick-1.jpg|Tambourine jumps back to kick Giran TambourineKick2.jpg|Tambourine kicks Giran TambourineKick3.jpg|Tambourine hits Giran with a barrage of kicks TambourineKick4-1.jpg|Tambourine fighting with Giran Tambourine_breaks_free-1.jpg|Tambourine breaks free from Giran's Merry-Go-Round Gum TamkillsGiran.png|Tambourine kills Giran with the Sidearm Flamer YamchaVsTam.png|Tambourine fights Yamcha 20390-1.jpg|Tambourine stands prepared TambBlast-1.jpg|Tambourine's Ki blast Goku_vs_Tambourine.jpg|Tambourine beaten by Goku, Shaun and Danielle TambourineDown-1.jpg|Tambourine down TambourineInjured.png|Tambourine injured GokuHitsTambourine.png|Tambourine beaten by Goku Tambourine's_death.png|Tambourine killed by Goku's Kamehameha TambourineBT3.jpg|Tambourine in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Daimao1.PNG.png|Tambourine fights Goku in Daimaō Fukkatsu Wa039-1.jpg|Tambourine in the Bandai CCG TambKrillGBA-1.jpg|Tambourine attacking Krillin in Advanced Adventure Bt_3_73.jpg|Tambourine in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Tambourine-1.jpg|Tambourine art with his card for Dragon Ball Heroes References # ↑ Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, 1987 # ↑ Dragon Ball episode 102, "Enter King Piccolo" Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:DB Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Mutants